A New Age
by HopeAndFaithAndCharity
Summary: Bobby Pendragon is in his forties now, he's been reunited with Shannon, and Halla is in balance once more. But what happens when he meets a girl who, it appears, is the next Traveler from Second Earth? And what happens when they discover a brand new territory in sync with their own- Hogwarts. The answer: a heck of a lot of fun and danger for Kylie.
1. Hogwarts(Journal 1, Part 1)

Well, I fell kinda stupid writing this, Grace. I guess my only thought right now is that you are reading this. Damn, I hope someone's reading this, otherwise I might go crazy. So here is my story: buckle up, you're in for one wild ride Gracie!

Anyway, before today, my life was pretty good. I made decent grades, I was a cheerleader, and I had the best friend a girl could ask for(yes, yours truly!) But what I didn't know was that I was… I'm not exactly sure, but Bobby calls us Travelers, so that's what I'll go with.

You know Bobby Pendragon, right? He lives on the end of the Ave, near Garden Burger. Well, he's the guy who introduced me to all this crazy stuff, and he told me to tell you to ask his wife Courtney if you had any questions. I can only assume he told her everything.

My one wish right now is that I get to live to see my sixteenth birthday in September. Given everything that has happened to me lately, it's not looking too good. But enough with the gloom. You want to know what happened. Well, here goes.

It started yesterday. I was getting ready for the big cheer meet in the Town Center on the Ave. I was getting out of the shower, my hair wrapped in a imitation of a turban. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I figured it was one of the squad coming to tell me to hurry up.

"Hang on!" I called. "Let me get dressed!"

I ran upstairs, throwing on the first clothes I saw, a plain purple t-shirt and a jean skirt. I slipped on my tennis shoes and grabbed my cheer bag, and headed for the door.

"I'm- coming," I faltered. Wanna know the reason why? Because the person at the door wasn't one of the squad. It wasn't even a woman. It was Bobby Pendragon.

The first thought that came into my head was _uh oh. _What on Earth was Bobby Pendragon doing on my front porch?

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Hi, Mr. Pendragon. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help with something, Kylie," he says. "Come with me."

What in the world was going on? I asked. "Why?" I hoped I didn't sound suspicious. Knowing me, I'm pretty sure I did. But he was nonplussed.

"We might not have much time," he says. "If you don't come with me, many people will die. I'll explain on the subway."

I know, I know. I was stupid for following him. But something was… I don't know. It just felt right to go with Bobby.

"Why don't we pass the formalities. I won't call you Miss Owen if you don't call me Mr. Pendragon, deal, Kylie?" he asks when we are on the train. "After all, we're going to be doing a lot together. Call me Bobby"

O-kay, that sounded creepy-stalkerlike. I was getting more nervous by the second. Luckily, this was one of the faster trains to New York. I quickly surmised that that was where we were going.

"Could you please tell me what is going on here?" I ask. He sighs, and hands me a ring.

"I promise you this, Kylie. Whatever happens, stick with me and you'll be safe. I swear. Okay? This ring will help you with what we're doing. Is that enough for now?"

It certainly wasn't, but I could tell that that was about all the explanation I was going to get for now.

After about twenty minutes, Bobby indicated that it was time to get off the train. We got off and he led me to where a small grey Volvo was parked about a block from the place.

"Get in," he says. I got in the passengers seat, and we drove through the evening of New York.

I quickly guessed where we were headed: the bad part of town. I knew it when we passed over the Bronx Expressway bridge. As soon as we passed it, the houses became old and abandoned. I could only form one word: _bad._

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Sub station," he replies. Sure enough, after about five minutes more of driving, we stopped in front of a very old and abandoned train station.

"Should we leave the car here?" I worry. Car with the keys in the ignition. Anyone here might take advantage of that.

"It's fine," Bobby replies. "You should leave your bag here." Leaving my cheer bag, I followed Bobby down the stairs into the station.

"There's no trains here," I say.

"We don't need a train," he says. "If something happens and we're separated, keep going about thirty feet down track 4, and you'll see a door. It'll be marked with a star. Step in and say Hogwarts, allright."

Whatever Hogwarts was, I nodded my head. We followed the tracks to the end of one, then two, three. About halfway down four, we were stopped. It was a policeman with khaki brown clothes on. He was on duty.

"What are you two doing down here," he asks. I look around for an exit. I see several rabid dogs.

"Bobby," I say, pointing to one.

"Oh, no," he says, "Quigs."

"What?" asks the police officer.

"You know perfectly well what, Saint Dane," Bobby says. "You made them after all."

And suddenly, the officer transforms. His hair grows long and dirty blonde, his clothes turn into an expensive navy suit. And the weirdest thing was his eyes. They were a grey-blue color, and they seemed to pulse with power. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't normal. I knew that with absolute certainty.

"What gave me away?" he asks.

"Same thing as last time," says Bobby. "You really don't learn from your mistakes, do you Saint Dane?"

"I learned enough to know to kill you on sight," says Saint Dane.

"Kylie, go," Bobby says. "The door, Hogwarts. Quickly!"

Instead of arguing, I run for track four, with Saint Dane and Bobby after me. My path is blocked by a dog. Bobby runs behind me. He pushes the dog aside and we continue running.

I kept running, searching for a door with a star symbol.

"Here it is, Kylie," Bobby says, gesturing. "The flume's here!"

"What?"

"Tell you later, come on!'

I hurry over, where Bobby's opened the door. "I'll keep Saint Dane back until you're gone. I'll be there right after you, okay?"

"Okay," I say. "Wait, now?"

"Yes, now!" Bobby exclaims. "Now I know how Uncle Press felt my first time on the flumes."

Instead of paying attention to him, I said, "Hogwarts!" as loudly as I can. At first, nothing happens. Then, a small humming sound begins. The beat gets faster and faster. Then, incredibly, the tunnel began to wriggle. It was a worm. Then, suddenly, the stone changed from stone gray to bright white. It looked like a diamond mine had formed instantly from my words. It gave everything in the tunnel, which was just me, a bright, almost supernatural glow.

It was so amazing for a minute I didn't pay attention to anything else. The music grew louder. There was no tune, just a jumble of notes that seemed to go together perfectly. The speed grew. Suddenly, I felt a weird sensation. It wasn't unpleasant, just weird. I looked around me and realized the tunnel was pulling me through it! It felt almost like a waterslide. Nothing I did could stop it, and the music got louder. I felt weightless.

I fell for a trap, Grace. What I didn't know was that worse was to come.

AN: How did I do? I am a huge fan of Pendragon, and wanted to do a new generation of Travelers. Please continue reading. It's going to be in the same format as the original books, alternating between Kylie and her friend Grace. Please continue to read and tell me what you think. And review!


	2. Second Earth

Grace Chandler was thunderstruck. After all, when Kylie hadn't turned up at the cheer match yesterday, everyone bombarded her with questions. She was just as stumped as everyone else.

Kylie always told Grace when she went somewhere, whether it be on a vacation or to see a movie with her parents and little brother Marcus. So it was with anxiety that Grace went to school the next day, the same school their own parents went to years ago, Stony Brook Junior High.

Not to mention, the night before, a weird lady gave her a ring. When she woke up, she thought it was a dream. Until she saw the ring on her desk. She wore it to school, not wanting to let it out of her sight. She knew there was something odd about it.

It was lucky the glowing began when it was class change, otherwise she'd've been screwed. It started as a faint glow, not really noticeable unless you got a good look at it. Then it got brighter. Grace hurried through the halls, to her place of solitude, an empty broom closet on the second floor near the Science wing. No one used that for _anything. _So she hurried in, locking the door so no one would barge in on her.

The ring just wouldn't stop glowing! It got brighter and brighter. Grace placed it on a shelf and backed away from it.

Then came the music. It started low, then became a mix of jumbled notes that were loud and sounded nice.

Then, the light dissolved. The music died away. The ring was just an ordinary ring. But next to it were several sheets of what appeared to be parchment paper. There was writing on them, and it appeared to be from Kylie.

_Well, I feel kinda stupid writing this Grace._


	3. Hogwarts(Journal 1, Part 2)

Well, when I landed, I had no idea where I was. There were several boxes in here. It appeared to be some sort of storage room.

Bobby dropped into the room. Suddenly, it got a little claustrophobic.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We're on Hogwarts," Bobby says. He is looking around. He pries open a box, revealing a bunch of clothes. He hands me a plaid skirt, a white blouse, a grey vest with an insignia of a blue badger, and a pair of dress shoes. "These too," he says. He gives me a long black cloak with a small pointed hood and a small stick.

"What is this," I ask. "What's going on?"

"Okay," Bobby sighs, turning to me. "We're not on Second Earth anymore. We're on a territory called Hogwarts. I found it a few years ago. This place is about to reach a turning point, and we have to find out what it is and stop it."

"Why?" I wonder. Not that I wasn't all for helping people. And Second Earth?

"Because Saint Dane wants it to go wrong. He wants Halla destroyed."

"What's Halla?"

"Every place, every territory, every time there ever was, everything in the galaxy and even beyond is Halla," says Bobby.

"Who's Saint Dane? He looks evil." I say.

"Oh, trust me, he's beyond evil," Bobby says. "The very first time I met him, he made a guy run straight into the path of an oncoming train."

Wow. If a guy would kill someone without a thought… definitely not someone I wanted to see ruling everything.

"What are territories? How many are there? And why did you call Earth Second Earth?"

"I think there's ten territories, Kylie. There isn't only one Earth. First Earth is in the 1930s sometime, Second Earth is our time, and Third Earth is sometime about 500 years in the future. Anymore questions before we leave?"

"No, no more questions," I say.

"Good," he says. "Now, if anyone asks you, you're a member of Ravenclaw House, fifth year, got it?"

"What's a Ravenclaw and what's a fifth year?" I ask.

"This is a school for magicians, basically. They have four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for brave students, Ravenclaw is for smart students, Hufflepuff is for hard-working students, and Slytherin is for the cunning, although most here say it's the evil House, but oh well. And they have seven years here. Technically you'd be a fourth year, but we need you as a fifth year. You can pull it off, yes?"

"I guess so," I say. So we exit the small and cramped closet and walk through the hallways of some kind of mansion.

"Dinner should start soon," says Bobby. "I've been living here for a couple weeks, ever since the start of term, as the Astronomy professor, and tomorrow during classes, you should just follow your house members, the kids wearing blue."

"Got it," I say. "Fifth year, Ravenclaw, blue."

"Kylie," Bobby said, turning me to face him. "This is serious. Something bad is going to happen here. I can feel it. I don't know what it is quite yet, but be careful."

My heart pounds at his words. What could he mean? I mean, this is a territory! What is the worst that could happen. Well… that Saint Dane guy wants something to do with this place. That could be potentially bad.

"All right, Bobby," I say.

"Oh," he remembers. "During classes, you have to call me Professor Pendragon, or sir. Got that?"

"Yes, sir," I grin. He shakes his head.

"Let's get to dinner, okay?"

So we walk through the cavernous halls of what seems like a school. I've seen several medals commemorating people. As we cross through a courtyard, there's a small swamp about two feet around.

"What's that?" I wonder.

"Oh, the Weasley twins did that in their final year," Bobby says. "It was years ago, even before I was born. I'm sure you'll learn about it before too long. Fred and George Weasley are legends around here."

"Legends," I mutter. "Never did like them."

"Let's go, Kylie," Bobby chuckles. So we finally reach a huge set of ornately carved double doors. Bobby pushed them open. I nearly gasped aloud before I remembered I was supposed to be familiar with all this.

"The Ravenclaws are there," Bobby quietly said, so nobody would hear us. I figured that was an impossibility, seeing as everyone was louder than us, but I went along with it. He pointed out the people in blue, which were right in the middle across from a bunch of kids wearing red.

I sat down next to a tallish girl with curly red hair and blue eyes. She looked about fifteen or sixteen.

"Hi," I said. Might as well try to make friends ASAP.

"Hey, Kylie," the girl said. That surprised me. Did she know me? Did she know who I was?

"Do I actually know you?" I ask anxiously. She gives me a quizzical look.

"What is the matter with you? We've been friends since first year!" she asks coonfusedly. My heart pounds. Here for less than ten minutes and I've already messed something up. She laughs. "No, we're not friends. But I hope to be. I'm Rose, one of James' acolytes."

"What's that?" I ask. She knows more about this than I do. "Who's James?"

"My cousin, James Potter, is over there," Rose gestures to the table across from us. Two boys with unruly black hair are chatting with a bunch of people. One has green eyes and one has brown. "He's the Traveler for Hogwarts now. His mum died in a Quidditch accident last year. An acolyte is someone who helps the Travelers who come to their territory. Albus and I are his."

"Which is which?" I wonder. "And what's Quidditch?"

"James is the one with the brown eyes. Albus is the other one, his younger brother. Almost all of us got in Gryffindor. Me, Molly, and Dominque are in Ravenclaw, Hugo and Louis are in Hufflepuff. None of us are in Slytherin, but Scorpius Malfoy is."

She points to the table in front of us, against the wall. She is gesturing to a boy with white-blonde hair and steel gray eyes. He's handsome in a malnourished kind of way. But Rose is blushing.

"You like him, don't you?" I ask her suspiciously. This only makes her blush even more. "Rosie likes Scorpius! Rosie likes Scorpius!"

"Shush, Kylie," she says urgently. "Someone will hear you!"

"That only makes me think that more," I laugh. Rose glares at me, but I can tell she's barely resisting the urge to laugh too.

"How much has Professor Pendragon told you about the Travelers and stuff?" Rose asks.

"Not much," I say. "He just showed up at my house before a cheer match and told me. I know I'm a traveler for Second Earth, I know about Halla and Saint Dane, the territories. I know the flumes. And I know the acolytes from you. I didn't know who the Traveler was for Hogwarts until now, but now I do. I also know who the acolytes are, you and Albus. I think we all need to talk with Bobby ASAP. All of us. Me, you, Albus, and James. I want to know about the acolytes on Second Earth. Maybe my friend can be one."

Yes, Grace, I was talking about you. But don't get your hopes up. I don't know how you can become one yet. I'll have to ask Bobby.

"All right," Rose agreed. "Eat something, you're probably starving."

I realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime at school, and that was at one in the afternoon. It was at least six or seven now. So I grabbed a plate and ate what was probably one of the best meals I ever had. No offense to my mom of course, but it was quite good.

"What year did Bobby tell you to be in?" Rose wonders as we head through the halls to go to bed. Apparently, there was separate dorms for boys and girls, as well as the different years.

"He said I should be fifth year," I reply.

"Great!" she says. "I am good at transfiguration, so I can easily make another bed for you in the dormitory."

Finally, we reach a door with a brass knocker shaped like a raven.

"What is the difference between Disappearing and Vanishing?" a voice says. Somehow I can tell it's from the knocker.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"The other Houses have a password to get into their common rooms, but we Ravenclaws have to answer a question to enter. I think the difference between Disappearing and Vanishing is that Disappearing is literally making something not be there. Vanishing is different in that it's still there, just unseen." she answers. The knocker moves up and down, almost like a nod.

"Nicely put, dear." the knocker says. The door opens.

I am shocked when I enter. Everything is blue. Blue curtains, chair cushions, tablecloths, all of it. It's beautiful.

"This is cool," I say under my breath. Rose nods.

"I still can't get over it and I've been here nearly five years," Rose grins. "Come on to the dorm, so you can meet everyone."

"Sounds good," I agree. So we head up the stairs. Rose enters one of the rooms and I follow behind her. Four girls are already in the room, getting ready.

"Hey, guys," Rose says. "We've got another roommate."

"How?" one of them, a shorter girl with dark hair asks. "Was she sorted?"

"Yes," Rose lies. "McGonagall told me that she was sorted in private. Professor Pendragon was there and he brought her to the Great Hall for dinner."

Wow. I was surprised that Rose was such a good liar. But after all, she was an acolyte. I supposed lying was part of it.

"Cool," a different girl, blonde, said. "Rose, you're the best at Transfiguration. Why don't you make her a bed and we'll introduce ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan," Rose says. She gets out her stick, one like mine, and starts chanting something.

"Uh, I'm Kylie," I say. "I came from America."

"Neat-o," the dark haired girl says. "I'm Nellie."

"Shyann," the blonde girl says. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Darcie," one of the other girls says. She has shorter hair that is black and has blue streaks in it.

"My name's Corinne," the last girl introduces herself. Her chestnut brown hair is nearly identical to yours, Grace.

"_Sempre Min_," Rose says, finishing her chant. In the place where I remembered a rickety old chair had been was a bed identical to the others, a shelf, and a trunk at the foot.

"I put a few things in the trunk," Rose whispers so only I can hear.

Indeed, when I open the trunk, a few sets of clothes are in it. Right on top is a set of pajamas. A black tank-top and black pants with little gray hearts on them.

I had made a friend in Rose. I didn't know about anyone else.

AN: Hi! The end of another chapter brings yet another author's note. In case anyone was confused, I'll explain. James Potter, Harry and Ginny's oldest child, is the Traveler for Hogwarts ever since Ginny died the year before during a Quidditch accident. Ginny was the previous Traveler and Harry and Hermione were the acolytes. Now that James is a traveler, he choose Rose and Albus to be his acolytes. Originally, I was going to have Albus be the traveler and Rose and Scorpius be acolytes, making Harry be previous traveler and Hermione and Ron be acolytes. Then I thought of making Rose traveler and Albus and Scorpius or Hugo be acolytes, making Hermione previous traveler and Harry and Ginny acolytes. Sorry for the confusion. I hope you like it. The next chapter is another Grace chapter. Yay!


	4. Second Earth(part 2)

While she was reading, the bell for the period to begin rang. Now, normally Grace would have been rushing to get to class if she was even half a minute late, but this was different. Something was up, and Grace had to find out.

As she read, she got more and more worried. Kylie was some kind of time traveler? For the ten minutes after class began, Grace read Kylie's journal.

Eventually, she quit. She marked it at _I fell for a trap, Grace. _She stuffed the ring and journal into her schoolbag and hurried out of the closet. Lucky her class wasn't too far, just down the hall.

"Miss Chandler," the teacher, Ms. Franco, said. "I hope you have a good reason for not being here on time?"

"Yes, Ms. Franco," Grace answered. "I had a headache and went to the nurse's office for something."

"Very well," she acquiesced. "I'll accept that for now."

So Grace got through the class. This was both her favorite class, and her least favorite class. It was her favorite because she liked science, and it was her least favorite class because Chester Haer, the school bully, was in the class as well. Ever since first grade, when Haer had hit her on top of the head with a crayon box, they had been fierce enemies.

Of course, that incident had brought Kylie and Grace together. Kylie had defended Grace from the big first grader. Ever since, they had been friends. Haer never picked on Grace when Kylie was around. But Kylie wasn't around right now. She was somewhere… Grace didn't even want to think about it.

"Hey, Chandler!" Haer called out to her as they were exiting the class. Grace had been trying to slip into the supply closet again for a minute to finish reading the journal. She had it out, trying to figure out where she left off. "Whatcha hiding?"

"Go away, Haer," Grace said fiercely, trying to pretend she wasn't going in the closet. "I'm in no mood to deal with you right now."

"Ooohhh!" Haer chuckles, standing along the wall beside Grace. "She bites back finally! But I don't believe that was an answer."

"It's a story Kylie wrote and gave me to look at," Kylie lied. That was something she had never done. Kylie always tried to refrain from lying. But Haer was different.

"I don't believe that," Haer says. "You see, I know you weren't in the nurse's office when class started. I went during class break and asked. I know you're hiding something. And since you mentioned Owens, I know it's got something to do with her. I think it's something to do with where she is. I think she contacted you."

Grace had to admit, he was smarter than most people gave him credit for. He surmised what was going on almost spot on.

"Why did you check the nurse's office?" Grace wondered. "Checking on me? We both know you don't like me."

"If I tell the truth, you have to let me read that thing," Haer said.

"We'll see," Grace replied. "But not out in the open."

"Agreed," Haer said. So the two of them entered the storage closet. Grace sat on her favorite cardboard box, and Haer sat on a shelf.

"All right," Grace said. "Spill it. I want something good to tell Kylie when she gets back."

"You can't tell her this," Haer says. "The only reason I mess with you is to get her to notice me."

"And why would you want her to notice you?" Grace wondered. But she already had a suspicion.

"I've kind of had a crush on her since kindergarten," Haer confessed. "There, happy? Got the big bully to reveal his dirty little secret?"

"I'm shocked," was all Grace could think to say. "All those years I thought you absolutely hated us."

"Well, you're wrong," Haer said, folding his arms. "All right. Let's read."

"I already read some," Grace informed him. "I'll read the beginning part later, but for now, let's read from where we left off."

"All right," Haer said. Grace opened the parchment to where she left and began to read.

_Well, when I landed, I had no idea where I was…_


End file.
